


Something About Her

by thesurefireway



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, artist!luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurefireway/pseuds/thesurefireway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about her. Something about Luna Lovegood that Ron Weasley couldn't quite pinpoint. Maybe it was those misty eyes, or that dreamy sing-song voice, or her fascination with creatures he was very sure did not exist. Whatever it was, it had Ron falling head over heels for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Her

There was something about her. Something about Luna Lovegood that Ron Weasley couldn't quite pinpoint. Maybe it was those misty eyes, or that dreamy sing-song voice, or her fascination with creatures he was very sure did not exist. Whatever it was, it had Ron falling head over heels for her.

He was always observing her. The way she walked with her hands swaying slightly at her sides, her facial expressions when she was reading, and that far off look she got when she was thinking about something. Even though she didn't really seem to have too many friends, she had an air of confidence about her that radiated in every direction. A kind of confidence that said, "I don't care what you think. I'm my own person and nothing you ay can change that". Ron quite admired that about her; her ability to take teasing and tormenting with a smile, and then turn the other cheek. It showed that she could handle herself, and wouldn't let anything bring her down.

Ron often found himself aiding Luna in her searches for items that other students had hidden from her, no matter how long it took. He would also sit with her by the Black Lake and listen to her talk about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Nargles, and Wrackspurts, even though each tale seemed more ridiculous than the next. He would listen to her tell of her encounters with such creatures and tell her how fascinating they sounded, and Luna would laugh at Ron's jokes and tell him how funny he was.

A few days before Christmas holiday began, Ron found Luna sitting under a tree with a sketch pad, humming a tune he didn't recognize. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Hey there, Luna," he greeted with a slight wave.

"Oh, hello Ron," Luna greeted back, drumming her fingers against the closed sketch pad.

"Do you have any plans for the holiday?" Ron asked, drawing up his knees and looking over at her.

"Yes, Daddy and I are planning to go on some hikes to look for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Luna said dreamily. "It would make a lovely article for the Quibbler if we were to see one."

"Sounds like a good time," Ron grinned. "You'll let me know if you spot one, won't you?" he asked.

A beautiful smile graced the blond girls face. "Of course. You would be the first to know," she assured him.

"Good," Ron said. "I hope you find one." After a brief moment of silence, Luna shifted her position so that she was facing Ron.

"I was going to wait until the last day before holiday to give you this, but I'd rather you had it now." Luna opened her sketch pad and carefully tore out a page before handing it to Ron. On the page, Ron saw a beautiful black and white sketch of himself, his eyes looking down and a half-smile playing at his lips. The sketch was unmoving, but Ron thought it better that way.

"Wow, Luna it's… It's brilliant," Ron told her. "Absolutely brilliant. You're an amazing artist."

"Thank you," Luna said with a smile, before asking Ron how he would be spending Christmas.

Ron still wasn't sure what exactly it was about Luna that attracted him to her so much, but it didn't bother him. After all, the magic is in the mystery.


End file.
